japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Keiji Fujiwara
Keiji Fujiwara (藤原 啓治; born October 5, 1964 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ali al-Saachez in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Axel in Kingdom Hearts II, Hiroshi Nohara in Crayon Shin-chan, Holland Novak in Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven, Irvine in Zoids: Chaotic Century, Kashmir Valle in Overman King Gainer, Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist, Nathan Mahler in Blood+, Paul Moriyama in Sgt. Frog, Reno in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Volcott in Galaxy Angel. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Shen Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index II (2011) - Amata Kihara *Attack on Titan (2013) - Hannes *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Keisuke Muroto *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Keisuke Muroto *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Deldro Brody *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - Tattoo Man (ep2) *Durarara!! (2010) - Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, Narrator (ep20) *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Kinnosuke Kuzuhara (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Maes Hughes *Guin Saga (2009) - Valerius *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Shingo Shōji (ep1) *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Shingo Shōji *Initial D: Second Stage (1999) - Shingo Shōji *Iron Man (2010) - Tony Stark/'Iron Man' *Jormungand (2012) - Dominique *Jyu-Oh-Sei (2006) - Colonel Heimdal *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Loki *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) - Ali al-Saachez *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Rihan Nura *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005-2006) - Holland Novak *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Sakuya Tōgane *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Matsunaga Hisahide *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Matsunaga Hisahide *Senran Kagura (2013) - Kiriya *Servamp (2016) - Higan *Wind-Up Spirit Chronicles: Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Bada Sankrei (ep5) 'Anime Shorts' *A Certain Magical Index-tan (2011) - Amata Kihara (ep4) *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009) - Maes Hughes (ep3) *Senran Kagura (2013) - Kiriya 'Movies' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Shirō Fujimoto *Crayon Shin-chan: Action Mask VS Leotard Devil (1993) - Hiroshi Nohara *Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'll Be The Winner (1994) - Men-Men *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005-2009) - Reno *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Maes Hughes *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Shingo Shōji *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows (2009) - Holland Novak *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Narration *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Isami Enomoto *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Benge 'OVA' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2016) - Klaus Warrick *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Maes Hughes *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Maes Hughes *Initial D: Extra Stage (2000) - Shingo Shōji *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2012-2013) - Rihan Nura Video Games 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Julietta, Male Voice I *A Certain Magical Index (2011) - Amata Kihara *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Holland Novak *Arc Rise Fantasia (2009) - Rastan Oigen *Blue Exorcist: The Chronocyclic Labyrinth (2012) - Shirō Fujimoto *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Al *Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Reminiscence (2005) - Steve Chase *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Reno *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Fujimaru *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Kinnosuke Kuzuhara *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Kinnosuke Kuzuhara *Eureka Seven: New Vision (2006) - Holland Novak *Eureka Seven TR1: New Wave (2005) - Holland Novak *Everybody's Golf 5 (2007) - Additional Voices *Extremely Large Portion: Senran Kagura (2014) - Kiriya *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Izana Kunagiri *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Maes Hughes *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Maes Hughes *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Maes Hughes *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Shingo Shōji *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Jaguar Junichi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Esidisi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Esidisi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Loki *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Lea *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Axel *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Lea *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Axel *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Axel *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2007) - Axel *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Sigint *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Donald Anderson/'Sigint' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2015-2016) - Garland *Radiata Stories (2005) - Thanatos *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Ali al-Saachez *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Ali al-Saachez *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Matsunaga Hisahide *Senran Kagura: Burst: Re:Newal (2018) - Kiriya *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus: Proof of Girls (2013) - Kiriya *Senran Kagura: Skirting Shadows (2011) - Kiriya *Senran Kagura 2: Crimson (2014) - Kiriya *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) - King Airyglyph XIII, Luther Landbeld *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - PoH/Vassago Casals *The Last Story (2011) - Jackal *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Ifrit *XenobladeX (2015) - Lao Huang 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Barroch Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (94) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors